The Day You Rest
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Jongin hanya takut, Kyungsoo akan kesakitan dan menangis ketika ia tidak ada disisinya, ketika ia tidak bisa menjaganya. Apalagi, jika sampai meninggalkannya bersama Jagoan kecil mereka. [KaiSoo - Jongsoo - Married Life - GS - Hurt/Comfort - 2Shoot - DLDR]


**THE DAY YOU REST**

Bagi Jongin, kehidupan setelah pernikahannya adalah yang sempurna dari yang pernah dia jalani sebelumnya.

Menikahi perempuan cantik yang kini menjadi istrinya adalah hal terindah yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Memiliki putra setelah satu setengah tahun adalah hal yang paling membanggakan.

Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna selain memiliki Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo di dalam kehidupannya yang paling berwarna.

Pagi hari adalah hal yang paling Jongin tunggu, karena di pagi hari Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo saat membuka mata dan juga mendengar teriakan ceria Jongsoo disela-sela paginya yang romantis bersama sang istri.

Malam hari yang paling membahagiakan. Karena meskipun dia datang dengan wajah kusut karena setumpuk pekerjaan di kantor, Jongin tidak akan merasakan itu semua saat menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Dia akan di sambut dekapan dan ciuman hangat Kyungsoo juga perlakuan manja Jongsoo yang tahun ini berusia empat tahun.

Dan meskipun siang hari adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan karena dia berarti bekerja dan berpisah dari dua tercintanya, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati menelpon dan melakukan _video call_ sehingga Jongin tidak terlalu bosan dan kalut ketika bekerja.

Jongin tersenyum memikirkannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika kehidupannya seindah sekarang. Memiliki Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo, juga orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"_Appa_!"

Seketika, lamunan Jongin buyar. Ia menatap bocah kecil yang terduduk bersedekap di seberang mejanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "_Mwo_?"

Bocah kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu beberapa kali. Menguap, kemudian kembali menatap sang ayah dengan dalam. "_Appa_ tersenyum sendiri. Mata _appa_ juga tak melihat pada Jongie. Apakah… _Appa_ tersenyum dengan sesuatu yang tidak Jongie lihat?"

Jongin semakin menaikkan alisnya bingung. Anaknya itu begitu polos. Mungkin, untuk menyebutkan hantu saja ia harus sampai berputar-putar. Kemudian, Jongin terkekeh pelan dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mengusap kepala Jongsoo-nya.

"_Appa_!" Protes si kecil.

Jongin tertawa renyah. "_Arra, arra_." Dia berhenti mengacak rambut hitam putranya. Matanya melirik pada gelas susu yang sudah kosong di tangan Jongsoo. "Sudah habis?"

Jongsoo diam saja. Sebal dengan sang ayah.

"Oke. _Kajja_, simpan gelasmu di meja. Kembali ke kamar untuk tidur karena _umma_ sudah menunggu."

Lelaki kecil itu mengembangkan senyum. "Yehet!" Menyimpan gelasnya di meja dan kemudian melompat dari kursi yang didudukinya, mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamar orangtuanya, dimana Kyungsoo sudah menunggu disana.

Sementara Jongin yang ditinggalkan hanya merengut sebal. Kadang, putranya itu memang menyebalkan. Jongsoo lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo, walaupun terkadang memang tidak lepas dari Jongin. Bocah itu seringkali meninggalkannya jika sudah mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar. Sambil beranjak dari duduknya, Jongin menyusul Jongsoo ke kamar mereka.

Saatnya tidur, karena ini sudah menjelang jam Sembilan malam.

.

"_UMMAAAA_! HIKS,_ ANDWAEYO_! _IREONNA, UMMA! JEBAAALLL_…"

Jongin tersentak kaget ketika membuka pintu kamar telinganya mendengar suara tangisan Jongsoo yang begitu hebat. _'Apa lagi ini?'_ begitu batinnya bertanya. "Jongsoo―"

"_APPA_! HUWEEEEEE! _Umma_ tidak mau bangun, _appa_… Hiks, Jongie―Jongie sudah bangunkan _umma_, tapi mata _umma_ tidak terbuka. _Otteokhae_?" Jongsoo menangis meraung-raung di samping Kyungsoo yang terbaring menutup mata. Sama sekali tidak bergerak walaupun Jongsoo sudah mengguncangkan tubuhnya kencang dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Jongin awalnya hanya terdiam di dekat ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Tadi, Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Bahkan, Kyungsoo belum tertidur ketika ia mengantar Jongsoo untuk meminum susunya di dapur beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi sekarang―_kenapa?_

"Hiks… _Umma, ireonna_! _Ummaaaa~_ Jongie takut." Jongsoo kembali mengguncangkan tubuh ibunya kencang, mencoba membangunkan sang ibu dari tidurnya. Tetapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tidak bergerak ataupun menunjukkan reaksi apapun setelahnya. Membuat tangis Jongsoo semakin kencang.

Jongin berubah menjadi panik dalam sekejap. Ia melompat keatas Kasur dan meraba-raba wajah Kyungsoo. "Soo? Kyungsoo-_ya_? Kau bangun, kan?"

Melihat ayahnya yang begitu panik dan tetap tidak bisa membuat ibunya terbangun, Jongsoo semakin menangis keras. Ia akhirnya menyerah untuk mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan hanya menangis sesenggukan dengan air mata yang membasahi mata juga pipinya. Tangisannya lirih sekali, kentara jika dia begitu tidak ingin kehilangan sosok ibu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin merasa bersalah disini. Bukan karena tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo sehingga perempuan itu terkulai lemah tak membuka mata. Tetapi karena hal lain yang membuat Jongin ingin tertawa keras detik ini juga.

"Kyungsoo, kau disini, kan? Kau bercanda, kan, sayang?" Jongin menyentuh leher Kyungsoo, dan seketika dia mendesah. Melirik Jongsoo sedih setelahnya.

"…"

"_Umma_…" Jongin menjeda. "_Umma_…"

Jongsoo sungguh tidak siap. Tidak siap jika ayahnya akan mengatakan jika ibunya telah tiada. Sungguh! Jongsoo tidak berbohong saat dia bercerita kalau kemarin di pergi ke sekolah taman kanak-kanak untuk melihat calon sekolahnya dua bulan ke depan. Juga tentang tadi pagi ia diajak jalan-jalan ke taman di tengah kota oleh ibunya, Jongsoo tidak berbohong. Apalagi, ketika beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih mendengar ibunya bernyanyi dengan lembut di dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"_Umma_…"

"…"

"_Umma_ tidak apa-apa!"

Mata Jongsoo membulat walaupun masih marah dan memerah. Seketika itu juga, Jongsoo melihat Kyungsoo yang membuka matanya dan bangun lalu duduk di sisi Jongin. Pikiran bocah itu masih kosong. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau terlalu jahat pada Jongsoo, Jongin." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, memukul bahu suaminya dengan candaan. "Kau dengar tadi dia menangis dan menjerit? Astaga~ aku sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya…"

Kemudian tangan Kyungsoo terulur. Meraih putra mereka satu-satunya itu untuk ia rengkuh.

"Maafkan _umma_, ya, Jongie…" Kyungsoo berbisik lembut di dekat telinga Jongsoo sambil menciumi anak itu dalam dekapannya. "Maaf membuat Jongie menangis. _Umma_ tidak bermaksud mengerjai Jongie, tapi _appa_-mu itu memang sangat jahil. Bahkan padamu juga…"

Jongsoo diam di dekapan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak merespon apa-apa, kecuali dengan suaranya yang masih sesenggukan. Membuat Jongin merasa bersalah setelah ia tertawa tanpa suara sebelumnya.

Jongin mencoba meraih Jongsoo untuk ia bisa peluk dan meminta maaf pada bocah itu. Tapi Jongsoo menolak dan malah semakin memeluk Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin hanya menghela nafas berat setelahnya. "_Appa_ tahu _appa_ keterlaluan. Tapi… Maafkan _appa_, ya, Jongsoo-_ya_…" Bujuk sang ayah.

Jongsoo tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Dia semakin melesakkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu.

"Jongie… Jongie tidak marah, kan pada _appa_?"

Walaupun Kyungsoo sedang mencoba berbicara kepada Jongsoo, tapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jongin dan tatapannya itu seolah berkata bahwa Jongin benar-benar bersalah telah membuat Jongsoo mereka yang ceria menjadi seperti sekarang.

"_Appa_ jahat…" Bisik Jongsoo serak.

Jongin mengelus kepala putranya penuh sayang. Lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi _umma_, ya, hm? Maafkan _appa_, ya, Jongie…"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai permintaan Jongsoo, membuat mereka tersenyum lembut menatap buah hati mereka yang menggemaskan dan tampan.

"Jongie sayang _umma_. Jongie sayang _appa_ juga. Jadi, Jongie tidak mau ditinggal pergi… Tidak mau!" Pelukan putra mereka begitu erat. Dan Jongin juga Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Senyuman mereka itu adalah sebuah janji.

Dan Jongin… Dia tidak ingin mengerjai Jongsoo lagi dengan menyuruh Kyungsoo pura-pura tidur tanpa bangun lagi jika jadinya akan begini.

.

.

.

"Aku sampai ingin ikut menangis saat malam itu kau mengerjai Jongsoo." Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya dan menatap Jongin lembut. Punggungnya bersandar sempurna di sandaran kursi, ia merasa punggungnya sangat lelah hari ini. "Kau keterlaluan…" Lanjutnya diselingi kekehan kecil.

Jongin hanya tertawa sambil meneruskan memeriksa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya. "Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk mengerjainya. Hanya saja, aku ingin melihat seberapa besar dia mencintaimu. Dan seberapa kuat keinginannya untuk tidak kehilanganmu…"

"Tapi caramu itu benar-benar―ah, yaampun… Kau bahkan tega membuat Jongsoo menangis seperti itu."

Suaminya hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyimpan kertasnya untuk fokus menatap Kyungsoo. "Tapi, sekarang kita tahu kalau Jongsoo itu sudah pintar dan mengerti. Bahwa kau adalah segalanya, bahwa Jongsoo menyayangi ibunya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Benar?"

Kyungsoo mengakui, bahwa saat itu, ia merasa sangat terharu. Anak berumur empat tahun seperti Kim Jongsoo, ia begitu mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan sang ibu. Anak itu bahkan menangis saat menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bangun lagi.

Ya. Anaknya tentu saja begitu mencintainya.

Senyum terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur, meminta Jongin untuk mendekat padanya. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Jongin tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Walaupun ia masih mengenakan setelan kerja sejak kepulangannya dari kantor setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Jongin tidak akan sungkan untuk memeluk istrinya saat ini.

Lelaki tampan itu segera beranjak dan duduk di sisi Kyungsoo. Meraih tubuh istrinya untuk dia dekap dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya juga tangan yang mengusap punggung istrinya halus.

"Tidak. Punggungku hanya lelah." Begitu jawab Kyungsoo. Bersandar di tubuh Jongin memang yang terbaik yang pernah dia lewati selama hidupnya.

"Kau sudah minum obat? Ini sudah jam sepuluh. Bukannya kau punya satu yang harus kau minum?"

Helaan nafas terdengar, dan itu suara nafas Kyungsoo. "Aku bosan. Lama sekali aku masih harus mengkonsumsi itu semua."

"Kyung… Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Memegangi kedua sisi leher istrinya, lalu menatapnya dalam. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Kita sudah punya Jongsoo, bahkan Jongsoo sudah empat tahun. Tapi kenapa minum obat saja susah, eh?"

Di dalam mata Jongin, terlihat dengan jelas pancaran kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Istrihatlah disini. Aku akan siapkan obatmu. _Arra_?"

Mengecup keningnya singkat, Jongin bergerak berdiri. Keluar dari kamar dan menyiapkan obat yang harus Kyungsoo minum.

Perempuan tersebut hanya tersenyum pedih.

Kehidupannya sempurna, bersama Jongin dan juga Jongsoo.

Tapi, untuk hal ini―hal yang tidak ingin ia bahas bahkan tidak ingin ia ingat, ia merasa tidak akan pernah sesempurna kehidupannya saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, dia harus mengalah juga pada kenyataan.

.

.

.

Jongin begitu menjaga Kyungsoo.

Dalam setiap helaan nafasnya, dalam setiap langkahnya, dalam setiap sentuhannya, Jongin selalu memastikan kebahagiaan juga keselamatan bagi Kyungsoo.

Tidak pernah Jongin biarkan istrinya itu menangis, kesakitan, kelelahan, ataupun sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo menderita. Namun, ada sesuatu yang masih belum yakin di hatinya.

Sebuah ketakutan.

Jongin takut Kyungsoo meninggalkannya suatu saat. Jongin takut ketika ia tidak bisa berada disisi Kyungsoo, istrinya itu menangis, kesakitan, dan pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan Jagoan kecil mereka.

Yah. Jongin benci memikirkan itu.

Seperti mimpi buruk saja.

Jongin yakin, bahwa keluarganya akan bahagia selamanya.

Iya―

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari sabtu. Jongin tidak bekerja jika itu adalah hari sabtu dan minggu. Maka dengan santainya, dia akan bangun siang. Tepatnya, walaupun sudah pukul delapan, ia belum ingin membuka mata.

Tapi, suara-suara kecil di dekatnya membuat Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman. Lalu, bau makanan yang begitu menusuk membuatnya ingin membuka mata saja.

Perlahan―

"_Annyeong, appa_… Selamat pagi…"

―ketika matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, ia melihat Jongsoo di depan wajahnya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. Sempurna.

Jongin tersenyum. Kedua tangannya terulur dan menarik Jongsoo untuk berbaring bersamanya. "Selamat pagi, Jagoan _appa_ yang tampan." Sapanya serak, kembali menutup mata.

"Yaa! _Appa_! Jangan tidur lagi." Jongsoo berseru, bergerak-gerak tak mau diam di pelukan ayahnya.

Jongin hanya tertawa. Mengerjai putranya itu memang menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Huwaaaa~ _appa_, lepaaassss…" Jongsoo mengerang. Ayahnya hanya tertawa dan itu membuat Jongsoo sebal kepada Jongin. "_Appa_! Lihat kesana!"

Jongin sontak berhenti mengurung Jongsoo dalam dekapannya. Dengan masih bergelung pada selimut, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang―pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Jongsoo.

Dan―

"_Saengil chukkhahamnida… Saengil chukkhahamnida… Saranghaneun uri appa… Saengil chukkhahamnida…_"

Lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun terdengar merdu di telinga Jongin. Bercampur udara pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela, suara burung yang berkicau di pagi hari, juga suara deru angin diluar sana.

Kyungsoo―dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, juga sebuah _cake_ biru _mint_ di tangannya. Tersenyum sempurna, menyambut Jongin dengan begitu indah.

"Selamat pagi, Jonginnie… Dan―selamat ulang tahun untukmu…"

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat kepada Jongin yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk diatas kasurnya, dan Jongsoo di sisinya.

"Kau sudah tiga puluh tahun sekarang." Kyungsoo kembali berucap. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Dan untuk kebahagiaan juga Jongsoo yang begitu sangat tampan."

Lilin dengan angka tiga puluh itu perlahan terbakar karena api diatasnya. Maka, ketika Kyungsoo mendekatkan kuenya pada Jongin, lelaki itu menutup mata. Berdoa sebelum ia meniup api diatas lilin tersebut.

Fuh~

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menyimpan kuenya diatas meja. Kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Dengan mata terpejam, ia berucap, "Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Kim Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Untukmu…"

Kini, Jongin menatap Jongsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah menggemaskan putranya. "Ini idemu?"

Kepala Jongsoo menggeleng cepat. "_Anniya_!" Bantahnya lucu. "_Umma_ bilang akan membuat kejutan dengan kue kesukaan _appa_. Jongie hanya membantu untuk membangunkan _appa_ saja…"

Tiba-tiba, Jongsoo merasa tubuhnya melambung begitu tinggi karena sang ayah sudah mengangkatnya dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya.

Seketika tawa Jongsoo pecah. Dan pagi ini juga menjadi salah satu pagi yang sempurna untuk keluarga kecil Jongin.

.

_14 Januari…_

_Terimakasih, karena tahun ini kau masih mengingat dan merayakan ulangtahunku bersama-sama…_

_Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, tahun ini adalah yang juga paling sempurna untukku…_

_Tahun depan, aku ingin kau tetap disini. Merayakan semuanya bersama…_

_Berjanjilah…_

_Berjanjilah untuk tidak lelah, Kyungsoo…_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued~**


End file.
